Cape of Accomplishment
Capes of Accomplishment (more commonly known as a Skillcape among players) is a cape that symbolises achieving the highest possible level in a particular skill (level 99), the completion of every quest (252 QP), every diary, or unlocking all the in-game music. Capes of Accomplishment are Members only items. Capes of Accomplishment cost 99,000 coins (same price for the trimmed capes once you have trained two or more skills to 99). Each are obtainable from specific NPC masters, who can be seen proudly displaying the cape. A temporary skill boost that raises a skill level to 99 will not allow the player to obtain the corresponding cape. The NPC is located in a place related to his/her skill. Capes also come with matching hoods, although the hoods do not offer any bonuses. When a player achieves a second level 99 skill, their earlier cape of achievement receives a graphical enhancement in the form of a "trim" of a different colour. This trim is irreversible. These so called "trimmed skillcapes" can be used to show that someone has more than one skillcape. The Quest point cape, Achievement diary cape, and Music cape become trimmed when any 2 or more of of the aforementioned capes have been earned. As of , Runecrafting is the least common skillcape with players having 99 Runecrafting; however the number of players with the Quest point cape, Achievement diary cape, and Music cape is unknown. As of 6 February 2017, the top five least common skillcapes are Runecrafting, Construction, Mining, Smithing, and Agility, respectively. While the five most common skillcapes are: Strength, Hitpoints, Cooking, Ranged, and Attack, respectively. This is a general reflection of the usefulness of the skill, and the difficulty it takes to train the pertaining skill. If a player kills another that is wearing a skillcape, 11,800 coins will appear on the floor for the killer. Equipment bonuses All of the different Capes of Accomplishment provide the same bonuses, with the exception of untrimmed and trimmed skillcapes, where the trimmed versions and the max cape provide a +4 prayer bonus. Untrimmed Capes of Accomplishment have identical stats to that of an Obsidian cape. Emote Each cape comes with a special emote that can only be performed while wearing the skillcape, however the music cape emote can be performed without wearing its respective cape. The emotes are meant to represent the cape's respective skills. Perks Each cape has certain benefits. For example, the Firemaking cape will act as a light source when equipped, and wearing the cooking cape will prevent any food from being burned. A max cape will provide all the perks of all skillcapes. However, a max cape may be combined with certain best-in-slot cape slot items, such as the Guthix cape, creating a Guthix max cape. Doing so will cause the max cape to assume the stats of the item it was combined with, forfeiting the max cape perks, making it merely a cosmetic enhancement to the original item. A list of all possible max cape combinations can be found here. Skill boost Wearing the cape and selecting the "Boost" option in the equipment menu temporarily boosts the player's effective level in the cape's skill by one, up to 100. This does not apply to the quest point cape. The Hitpoints and Prayer capes have a one-minute cool-down period between uses of this effect. The boost effects from the capes can last from 2 seconds to 60 seconds. Every cape's boost cannot be reactivated until the skill has dropped back to 99. When you equip the cape, the boost automatically activates. The following skills have no uses from the skill boost unless their level is temporarily decreased: Construction, Herblore, Crafting, Fletching, Slayer, Woodcutting and Farming. List of Capes of Accomplishment and Hoods : See also *Skill mastery Category:Cape slot items Category:Capes